Layout design for print media (e.g., newspapers, websites) may have scenarios where several content elements compete for limited space. For example, in print media, such as a newspaper, an editor may desire that several articles and other content elements (e.g., images, headlines) appear or be referenced on the first page of the newspaper. Even online, a person building a webpage with an article may desire to place one or more portions of the article on a subsequent page(s) accessed via a link on the first page. Consequently, articles are sometimes broken up into several portions that are placed within a layout in a way that seeks to conform both to content standards and to presentation standards. The process of breaking up an article is referred to as paginating an article.